enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Splatter and Dodge
Splatter and Dodge *'First Appearance:' **Lift Bridge (cameo) **Splatter *'Friends:' **Diesel 10 **Rosamund Hatchet *'Enemies:' Everyone (except friends) *'Voiced By:' **EE93's Friends (Season 1- Rock-Star) **Splatter: Milan P. **Dodge: Mallardfan62 (Henry and Kurt onwards) Splatter and Dodge (also known collectively by Diesel 10 as 'Splodge'') are 2 fumbling BR Class 08 diesel shunters who are owned by Sodor Logging Co. Bio When Splatter and Dodge came to Sodor, things did not fare well for them. In some respects, they "hung out with the wrong crowd", particularly the ruthless and violent Diesel 10. After Diesel 10 was exiled to the Sodor Lumberyard under Carlo Debris, The Fat Controller decided to give the lackadaisical pair a 2nd chance. On their trial run, they caused a great deal of confusion. Splatter was rude, and eventually hauled away at the end of the Express by mistake, the high speed damaging his axles, and Dodge destroyed a water tower on Thomas' Branch Line. Seeing them as troublesome, the Fat Controller signed them away to Sodor Logging Co., though occasionally he calls upon them for odd jobs. Splatter and Dodge were not pleased, due to Diesel 10's presence there, and they had no choice but to resume their role as his "sidekicks" and perhaps his only friends. Splatter and Dodge and Diesel 10 took some lumberjacks from the Logging Co. to a secret meeting with Ricky Mason, Walter Richards, 'Arry and Bert. When Diesel 10 was released from the Lumberyard to help The Flying Scotsman clear the line, the 2 diesels were excited that the steam engines needed a diesel's help. However, their chatter annoyed Diesel 10, and the maniacal warship diesel shut them up before leaving. Splatter and Dodge were sent to shunt cars at the Defense Complex during the Munitions Incident, and were forced to flee a burning refinery. Splatter and Dodge have since returned to the Lumberyard with Carlo Debris, though their time there has not been so smooth, as Stafford accidentally shunted some cars in the supports of the shed they were resting in, trapping the both of them until Harvey and Rocky cleared away the wreckage. Persona Splatter and Dodge are awkward, clumsy, and prone to making a mess of things. They dislike steam engines solely because Diesel 10 tells them to, and they often cause a mess wherever they go. Carlo Debris, their new owner, can't stand the sight of them, and they often try to distance themselves from him as much as possible. They can be a very funny pair to watch, if you have the patience for their antics, and hope that one day they can work peacefully and stay out trouble! Appearances *Season 1:' **Lift Bridge (''cameo) **Splatter **Dodge (Dodge only; Splatter mentioned and seen in remastered) **Rising to the Occasion (Splatter only, cameo) **Snow Blind (remastered version only) **Shepherd's Pie (cameo) **Wilbert the Lumberjack (cameo) **Will Power (Splatter only; cameo) **Conspiracy Theory (cameo) *'Season 2:' **Paxton and Norman (flashback; do not speak) **Grim Messengers of Doom (cameo) **Breakdown Blues (cameo) **Scot-free (Splatter only; cameo) **Rosie (cameo) **Rock-Star **Pummeling Percy (cameo) **Munitions (cameo; only Dodge speaks) **Henry and Kurt **All the World's a Stage (Splatter only; cameo) **Swashbuckler (cameo) *'Season 3:' **Derek and the 2 Faced Engines **Ice Breaker (cameo) *'Web Clips:' **Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return (Dodge only; cameo) **Thomas the Tank Engine 70th Anniversary Celebration! (Splatter only; cameo) **Carlo Debris wears the pants in the relationship - Meet the Characters! (Dodge does not speak) Trivia *Enterprisingengine93 has 2 models (each) of Splatter and Dodge. The 2001 models and the 2011 models. The 2001 models which were used in earlier episodes have swapped faces. Gallery File:Splatter Thumb2.jpg File:Current frame dodge.jpg File:Splatter and Dodge flee.jpg|Fleeing the refinery! File:Splatter.png|Splatter and Dodge at the Vicarstown Airbase. File:Splatter in the Lumberyard Shed.jpg|Splatter File:Splatter, Dodge, and Oliver.jpg|Oliver passes Splatter and Dodge. File:Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.53.47 PM.png|Splatter. File:Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.54.00 PM.png|Dodge. File:Dodge.png|Messing up eh? File:Lumberyard Marshaling Yard .jpg File:Donald passes Splatter and Dodge.jpg|What a Pair! File:Dodge and Elizabeth.jpg File:Percy and Dodge.jpg File:Harvey, Dodge, and Butch.jpg File:Dodge crashes!.jpg File:Dodge crash!.jpg File:Splatter, Dodge, Derek, Victor.jpg File:HulloSplatter.jpg File:Splatter.jpg|Splatter being pulled by Gordon. File:Image-0.jpg File:ThomasDodge.jpg|Dodge and Thomas. File:The Lift Bridge.jpg File:Swashbuckler3.png File:Dodge Rosamund Elizabeth Last Haven.jpg File:Splatter messes up the plan again JEEZ.jpg File:Splatter Rosamund Dodge Diesel 10.jpg File:Arry Bert look great in most v-necks Diesel 10 Splatter dodge .jpg File:Lumberyard Sawmill.jpg File:Derek lumberyard Diesel 10 Trio Splodge Splatter Dodge.jpg File:Diesels and shunters galore, buddy.jpg Category:Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Antagonists Category:Sodor Logging Co. Category:Twins Category:Villains Category:Purple Engines Category:Green Engines Category:Grey Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Male Characters Category:BR Class 08 Category:Television Only